<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Longing by Kayani_Iriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380642">Hidden Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel'>Kayani_Iriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairshaw, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin misses Wrathion as the days go by without him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/gifts">Rachiepoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Wranduin server Secret Santa Gift Exchange.<br/>Rachiepoo! It's you! &lt;3 I kind of guessed it might be, but didn't want to assume. I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anduin came around the desk, offering a hand to Baine Bloodhoof. The Tauren took it, and Anduin watched his entire palm get swallowed up in the handshake, and smiled. “Thank you, Baine, for agreeing to let Master Shaw and Captain Fairwind into Horde territory. I promise they’ll be on their best behavior. My spymaster would refuse to be anything other than proper, and he’ll keep Captain Fairwind in line.”</p><p>Baine’s eyes sparkled as they shook. “I would much like to meet this Captain Fairwind, I suspect he is quite an interesting man. I have heard many tales. Is it true he was one ensorcelled by a siren?”</p><p>“I have been told, yes, that was the case. And if memory serves, it might not have been the first time.” Anduin sighed, but was smiling. “Captain Fairwind is a character, and I think you would like him very much. It’s a pity he’s at sea and won’t be back for several days. If it was as simple as an overnight, I’d have your old chambers prepared, and you could meet him.”</p><p>Baine stood, stretching. “I cannot be away from my people that long. The council convenes tomorrow, and my presence is required. Ever since Sylvanas showed her hand, we have been at odds. We are unifying, but slowly. And there is Mayla.”</p><p>“Mayla Highmountain will be attending?” Anduin tried for casual, but failed.</p><p>“Yes. She has been for some time, as a representative of the Highmountain Tauren. I enjoy our after-meeting conversations.”</p><p>“And her antlers?”</p><p>If Tauren could blush, Baine would be. He instead looked away, a faint smile on his wide face. “She does have the most perfect antlers, although if you repeat that, I will deny it.”</p><p>“I would never dream of embarrassing you so, my friend. “Anduin reached up, clapping him on the shoulder. They began walking towards the door. “She seems like a quality person, and while I’m no judge of antlers, I can say she’s a formidable force, and a capable leader.”</p><p>“She is, indeed. We are fortunate to have her on the Horde Council.”</p><p>They walked down the Stormwind Keep corridors in companionable silence. Anduin had to lengthen his stride and walk faster to keep up with Baine, but he didn’t mind. He did wish the Tauren could stay longer, as their meetings had become less frequent as they both acquired more duties. He missed his friend.</p><p>They came to the room being used as a portal location for his friend’s visit. Inside, two Horde mages, a Forsaken and a Blood Elf sat in a corner, playing Hearthstone. Bored Stormwind guards idly watched the pair from the door, leaning against the walls.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, and for the writ, Baine. I’ll sleep easier knowing they’ll be somewhat protected while on the trip. I can’t fix everything, but this will help.”</p><p>“Of course, Anduin, it was my pleasure. After all we’ve been through, allowing them access was the least I could get the Horde Council to do. Please give Master Shaw my regards.”</p><p>Anduin watched the mages conjure the portal back to Orgrimmar, waiting until they, and Baine, had passed through and the shimmering surface vanished before turning to go back to his study. As he walked, he saw many castle servants, pages, and a handful of nobles, all going about their business. He politely nodded at each, but his mind was on Baine and Mayla. He knew his friend had a crush on the Highmountain Chieftain, and had for some time, but so far hadn’t acted on it. From what little Anduin could tell, the interest was mutual, but Mayla too, was shy. It was a shame, they were such a good fit for each other.</p><p>He reached his study, sitting back down at the sturdy oak desk, and picked up the writ that Baine had provided. It granted Mathias Shaw and Flynn Fairwind access to Horde territory as Ambassadors for the upcoming inventory of artifacts and objects of import in the Eastern Kingdoms. Thanks to the armistice, the agreement had been easy to come by, and he would provide it to Master Shaw and his lover in a few days.</p><p>The spymaster and the former pirate, now turned respectable captain. He’d known the spy all his life, and never once had Anduin considered that there was a heart under that leather armor. Cold blood, and no mercy, perhaps, but not a heart. Until Flynn Fairwind came along. Now, the two were inseparable, and the change in his top assassin was subtle, but noticeable. He was happier, calmer, and seemed, well, human. Gone was the humorless robot that dispatched threats, and instead there was an actual man. It was incredible what love could do.</p><p>Unbidden, his thoughts turned to Wrathion. He hadn’t seen the dragon since he’d left to go to Silithus and work with Magni on defeating N’Zoth, which had been months ago. Their parting had been awkward, with him still angry, and his fist still smarting. The pain, both physical and emotional, had made his words short when he bid Wrathion goodbye, and they hadn’t communicated personally since. Oh sure, there were official reports, but even they had trickled off after N’Zoth’s defeat.</p><p>His mind was clearer without the dark impressions left by the Old God, and he regretted his behavior. He regretted not inviting his friend into his chambers for a private dinner and a night of catching up before Wrathion departed. He regretted not trying for more time with him.</p><p>He’d harbored a crush on the handsome dragon since Pandaria, since he was a mere teen, crushed by the Divine Bell, and recovering in a tavern in Pandaria. He’d befriended The Black Prince, partially out of loneliness, partially out of need to talk to someone who at least appeared his age, but mostly out of curiosity. And the more he’d gotten to know him, the deeper his feelings had developed.</p><p>And despite the years that had passed, he found those feelings resurfacing. He’d hoped the time and distance between them would help him tamp them into just friendship, but it wasn’t to be. Anduin sighed, setting the writ down unread. He wasn’t going to get any work done.</p><p>Picking up a pen, he set it to a fresh sheet of parchment. He was due to send acknowledgment to Magni anyway, what was a second letter?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wrathion,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you are well, and that your projects in Silithus proceed smoothly. I would request you return to Stormwind when you are able. I have need of a skilled advisor at my side, and you have proved most valuable. That is, of course, if you are interested.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> King Anduin Wrynn</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He read the note over and decided it sounded terrible. He was about to crumple it up and start again, but didn’t know what else to say. With a sigh, he sanded it to blot up excess ink, then folded it. Dripping wax on the fold, he sealed it with his signet ring, and set it aside. Then, he picked up another sheet of parchment and began his letter to Magni.</p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Anduin looked up at the knock on his study door. “Enter,” he commanded, moving a pile of papers on his desk.</p><p>The heavy door opened, and in came Master Mathias Shaw and Captain Flynn Fairwind. As they approached, Anduin watched the Kul Tiran’s arm brush the older man’s unconsciously. They stopped on the far side of the desk, both straightening.</p><p>“King Wrynn, may I present Captain Fairwind,” the Spymaster began, but Anduin waved him off.</p><p>“It’s fine, Shaw. It’s just the three of us, there’s no need for formality. Sit. Coffee?”</p><p>“Please, your highness,” Fairwind said, promptly taking a seat.</p><p>Anduin poured cups and brought them over, noticing his head assassin’s eyes raise. “What? I wanted left alone today. That means doing things myself. I can pour coffee without spilling.”</p><p>“Of course, sire.”</p><p>Anduin set cream and sugar on the table, adding some to his own coffee. He watched the captain add cream to his, and was unsurprised to find Mathias drinking it black. He took a sip of his own, found it fine, and set it on the top of the desk.</p><p>“I appreciate you gentlemen coming by. I know you’re busy preparing for the trip, and also that Captain Fairwind just got into port. I won’t keep you. I’ve secured access to the Horde territories in the Eastern Kingdoms from the Horde Council, and I have a writ for you to carry on you, Master Shaw, to ensure smoother travel.”</p><p>Anduin shrugged, and continued. “You know that doesn’t mean it will be easy, but at least I won’t be handling ransom demands or hearing of you executed for trespassing with it. At least, not from anyone official. I’m hoping there’s no splinter group of Sylvanas loyalists out there looking to cause havoc. I would hope SI:7 would have uncovered them by now and you would have told me.”</p><p>Shaw shook his head. “As far as we’re aware, the continent has no loyalists to the Banshee Queen on it, nor pockets of those unwilling to accept the Horde Council. With the armistice and the writ, we’re as safe as we’ll get.”</p><p>“Good,” Anduin said. “I trust that Captain Fairwind is a capable fighter, or you wouldn’t be asking him along. I wish I could spare more troops, but as this is a small mission, any more people would be too obvious.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want anyone else, your majesty. I’m used to working alone, or in a small group,” the older man said firmly.</p><p>“Can I provide anything to help?”</p><p>“You’ve done all you can, thank you.”</p><p>“Could we get some coffee to take with us?” Fairwind finally spoke up. Anduin and Mathias just looked at him. He shrugged. “What? This is better than I’ve had anywhere else.”</p><p>Mathias shook his head. “Only you, Flynn.” Anduin noticed a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“I will have some packaged for you,” Anduin promised, knowing he was also smiling.</p><p>“Appreciate it, mate,” the big Kul Tiran grinned.</p><p>“Flynn! Show some respect!” A blush coloured the spymaster’s cheeks.</p><p>Anduin laughed at Mathias’s obvious embarrassment. “It’s fine, Master Shaw. Sometimes it’s good to be reminded I am merely human.”</p><p>“It’s also useful for some people,” Mathias elbowed Flynn in the ribs, “to use their manners.”</p><p>Flynn leaned over, kissing his lover’s cheek. “You knew I didn’t have any of those when we met.” He turned back to Anduin. “Thank you, your majesty. Coffee would be most welcome. Spymaster Must-Have-Manners here is grouchy without coffee in the morning.”</p><p>Anduin pushed the scroll case, containing the writ, across the desk towards Shaw. “Take this now, so a page doesn’t misplace it. I’ll have coffee sent to SI:7 before you depart.”</p><p>Shaw took the case, and both men rose, bowing. Anduin stood to shake their hands. As they walked out, he watched the captain reach out and run a hand along the small of Mathias’s back, and receive a smile for his efforts. A pang went through Anduin’s chest.</p><p>He didn’t begrudge Mathias the comfort of a lover. Light knew the man needed a soft touch of someone, and meeting Captain Fairwind had proven he was an excellent fit for the usually uptight Spymaster. But seeing their casual touches, how familiar they were, left Anduin lonely.</p><p>He poured himself another cup of coffee, stirring in cream and sugar slowly. Would Wrathion be the sort to touch absently, like the Kul Tiran? Would he brush an arm against Anduin’s as they walked, or even take his hand? Would he be brave enough to lean in for a kiss during a meeting?</p><p>The dragon was brash, sometimes bordering on rude, so it was entirely possible he’d think nothing of it, and do what he wished in situations like that. A brief flash of Wrathion interrupting his weekly audience with the public for a kiss came to mind, and he choked on his sip of coffee. No, that would be totally inappropriate, and hopefully wouldn’t happen. People would talk.</p><p>But in more private ways? He could handle that. A hand on his knee as they sat side-by-side in a council meeting, or a quick kiss as one of them departed after lunch. Lazy nights on the oversize sofa in his sitting room, curled up before the stone fireplace together. He allowed his thoughts to wander further, to sharing a bed with the dragon, to wake up holding him. His mind briefly wandered elsewhere, but he corralled it back. He wasn’t quite ready to go there. Not yet.</p><p>He sighed, and sipped from the delicate porcelain cup. For all he knew, Wrathion had no such interests in him, and only regarded him as a friend. Or worse, his punch had undone any chance at friendship, and all that was left was polite anger. It might be easier if Wrathion decided he wasn’t worth it, and didn’t come back at all. Perhaps then he could push the feelings down, and away.</p><p>But then he’d never get to see him in his drake form. He’d heard from a number of Champions that had been there, that Wrathion was beautiful. Deadly and sleek, and he desperately wanted to see it for himself. Hoped, against hope, that Wrathion would take him for a flight, like he’d promised to do all those years ago. He no longer had a father to age ten years in a night, but the idea of being airborne, on dragon-back, was alluring.</p><p>Another knock at the door had him spilling coffee as he set it down. “Enter,” he commanded, feeling a sense of deja-vu.</p><p>A servant came in. “Pardon me, your majesty, but it’s nearly time for the council meeting. You asked to be notified when it was time to leave.”</p><p>So it was. “Thank you. Can you have someone come in and clean this up? I appear to have made a mess.”</p><p>“Right away, sire.”</p><p>Anduin gathered up a stack of paperwork for the meeting, and strode out the door. Perhaps an afternoon of meetings would clear his mind of one far-away black dragon that probably hated him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And this is our Keep library, which is overseen by several librarians,” Anduin said, as guards opened the massive oak doors. He stepped inside, followed by two pretty young women, dressed in similar outfits. They were a pair of twins, daughters of an important lord, and he’d been pressured by Genn to show them about the Keep ‘in the interests of good will.’ He suspected the older king was more interested in seeing him court a noblewoman than offer tours.</p>
<p>“It’s so big!” one of them exclaimed. He thought her name was Sarah, but she could have been Elizabeth. He wished he’d paid attention to the colours of their outfits when they’d been introduced.</p>
<p>“It is, only the libraries of the Kirin Tor and Karazhan are larger. We house an impressive collection of books and scrolls here. Almost anything you want can be found on the shelves with the aide of our helpful librarians,” Anduin said, stopping near an imposing, circular desk.</p>
<p>A bent old man stood behind it, flipping through a thick tome. He look up briefly, sketched half a bow at the party, and went back to looking through the book.</p>
<p>“This is Sir Brantley, the head librarian. He can find anything a person would need in here.”</p>
<p>A grunt sounded from the man, but he otherwise ignored them.</p>
<p>“There’s so much here,” Sarah or Elizabeth exclaimed, looking around. “I can’t imagine anyone being able to read all these books.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t think there’s enough time in a lifespan to read them all,” Anduin said. <em>Maybe a dragon’s lifespan</em>, he thought. “But our librarians are very knowledgeable, and even if they don’t know every book, they know how to find what someone needs.”</p>
<p>The other sister picked at her nails. “This seems like a boring place. Who wants to stay in a room full of stuff books when there’s parties to attend, and people to meet?”</p>
<p>He stiffened. “I’m fond of the library. The wealth of knowledge in here is incredible, and has helped guide Stormwind, and the Alliance, for generations. We’d be lost without it. And, they have some of my favorite stories here.”</p>
<p>Sarah or Elizabeth perked up. “Do you have a favorite book, your majesty?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t tell her his favorite was a steamy romance novel about a human and a dragon. “I have several. If you like reading, I can suggest one that might be to your taste.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t read unless I have to. I just like hearing about what others like.” She batted her eyelashes at him.</p>
<p>He smiled back automatically. “It’s a tale of great adventure, of a young boy to grows up to become a knight, and goes on to have many battles, protects his realm, and eventually trains other generations of soldiers. I bet I’ve read it twenty times over the years.”</p>
<p>“It sounds exciting,” Sarah or Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>“It sounds like a boy’s book,” the other sister retorted.</p>
<p>Anduin lead them from the library. “Well, yes. It’s a children’s tale, one my father read to me before I was able to do it myself. So I have some nostalgia for it. However, it’s also well written, and enjoyable. I don’t limit myself to books for adults, or boring treatises on war, simply because I’m an adult. I read for enjoyment, when I can.”</p>
<p>He turned them down the hallway, towards the gardens. “I can guess you two enjoy parties, but what is it about them?”</p>
<p>That was the right question to ask, and both sisters spoke at length about the various things they enjoyed. “Meeting people you wouldn’t otherwise get to meet because they’re usually at their country houses,” Elizabeth or Sarah claimed was her favorite thing. “Getting away from our mother,” the other sister added, and then they went on about dresses and fittings, the late nights out, and sleeping in the next day, the dancing and potential marriage prospects.</p>
<p>Both blushed a bit as they mentioned marrying, and looked at him from under their eyelashes. He smiled, playing the role of polite king, but not leading either woman on. He knew many wanted him to marry, but he wasn’t going to start looking on a tour of the Keep. He said “I’m sure nights of dancing are wonderful. I attend a few parties here. In fact, I believe there’s a party tonight, hosted by Lord Abernathy? Are you two attending?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sarah or Elizabeth said. “We have new dresses and jewelry.”</p>
<p>“Then I hope to see you there. Perhaps you each will save me a dance.”</p>
<p>“We’d love to.”</p>
<p>Anduin guided them out into the gardens, which had a few early autumn blooms. “I am sorry the gardens aren’t more spectacular this time of year, but with the seasons changing, many of the plants have stopped blooming. However, the heat isn’t nearly as bad, and I thought we could take refreshments under the gazebo in the center of the garden.”</p>
<p>The sisters made agreeable noises, so Anduin lead them along the winding path, stopping to point out an unusual plant, or especially colourful flower. He found roses that complemented both the women’s dresses, and cut them, handing one to each, and smiled when they blushed. He wondered if Wrathion would take a rose from him, or if the dragon would find the gesture too feminine, or too human. Somehow, he felt that a flower would be taken gravely, with a small smile, and a bow with a flourish.</p>
<p>The three settled at a round table set up in the central gazebo, where a servant poured a refreshing wine, and server platters of small cakes. Things were quiet for a few moments as they selected sweets and sipped wine, and as Anduin was preparing to ask them where else in the Keep they would like to see, a shadow passed overhead.</p>
<p>He looked up, through the slatted ceiling, and caught a glimpse of glittering scales. Dark scales, the colour of onyx, sparkling like they were overlaid with opal. Wings, graceful and delicate, yet strong, were spread to catch the currents. Not the size of a full grown dragon, this one was smaller. His heart skipped a beat. Could it be?</p>
<p>“Is that a dragon?” One of the sisters squeaked out.</p>
<p>“It is,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“We should get inside,” he heard the same sister say, and that brought him back to the moment.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, we’re fine,” he reassured them, looking across the table at two stricken faces. “It’s only my advisor. He’s returned after months away in Silithus, helping champions defeat N’Zoth. He’s no threat to anyone.”</p>
<p>He watched Wrathion glide down and land at the far side of the garden, in a bare patch. In the blink of an eye, the drake disappeared, and in his place stood Wrathion’s mortal form, tall and slim, with wavy dark hair and those ever-present glowing eyes. Even as far away as he was, Anduin could tell when the dragon realized it was him, and they locked eyes.</p>
<p>“Will he be attending the party tonight?”</p>
<p>Anduin turned back to the sisters. “I don’t know. I’ll ask. I hadn’t anticipated his arrival for several more weeks. Given this unexpected event, I will need to cut our tour short. I need to have a meeting with Advisor Wrathion before too much time has passed.”</p>
<p>He stood and bowed. “Thank you for your time ladies, I will see you tonight.”</p>
<p>He turned to a servant. “Please to to my advisor and tell him to meet me in my private study as soon as possible.” Anduin stepped out of the gazebo and strode towards the keep, afraid to turn around and see if Wrathion was still there.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anduin paced in his study, wondering how long it would take for Wrathion to arrive. He’d hurried in, instructing servants to bring cold drinks and a simple meal. Light only knew where the dragon had come from, and how hungry or tired he’d be when he got there. The least Anduin could do was provide refreshment.</p>
<p>He’d turned to pace another length when there was a knock at the door. Rather than call out enter, as he usually did, he hurried to the door, opening it himself. On the other side was the dragon, looking as fresh and immaculate as he had the last time Anduin had been face to face with him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he finally whispered.</p>
<p>“Hello yourself, your majesty,” came the calm response, complete with one quirked eyebrow. “I was told you needed to see me as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“I do. Come in.” He moved back, gesturing the dragon in. “I had some refreshments brought up. I wasn’t sure where you’d come in from, or how hungry you’d be.”</p>
<p>Wrathion strode in, stopping by the small table. He picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth. “I flew up from Booty Bay. The ship made port this morning. It was the soonest I could get back.”</p>
<p>Anduin shut the door, moving to sit at the table. “I didn’t expect you back so soon. I figured it would take weeks for you to finish your duties in Silithus and come back. Assuming you wanted to.”</p>
<p>Wrathion pulled out a chair and slid into it. He placed grapes on a plate, pulling them off the stems. “I was done in Silithus, just handling small things that my brother was able to take over. When I received your letter, I decided it was time to come back. Before we get too far into this, will I be staying in the castle as your advisor? Or shall I seek lodging of my own?”</p>
<p>“Here, of course. I didn’t have rooms set up, but I’ll do that now.” Anduin rose, going to a bell pull. He rung it, and in short order, a servant appeared.</p>
<p>“Advisor Wrathion has come home, and needs quarters. Please prepare the ones three doors down from King Greymane, away from the visiting royal’s suite. I think those will suit nicely.”</p>
<p>The servant bowed and disappeared out the door.</p>
<p>Anduin sat back down next to the dragon. “That wing is meant to be kept ready at a moment’s notice, so it shouldn’t be long.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to come back, not after what happened before.” Red eyes flicked up to meet Anduin’s, and held.</p>
<p>“Right. About that. I’m sorry, Wrathion. I lost my temper for no good reason. I never should have hit you. It was impulsive and childish, and I am so, so sorry. I-”</p>
<p>“You were under N’Zoth’s influence whether you realized it or not, and that affected things,” the dragon broke in. He reached out, putting a hand over Anduin’s. “I understand. I know you miss your father, and what I did made the situation worse. Your blame wasn’t entirely misplaced.”</p>
<p>“I feel like a heel,” Anduin muttered, looking down at where Wrathion’s hand covered his own. It felt wonderful. “I thought I ruined any chance of us still being friends.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” the dragon said, pulling his hand back, and choosing a sandwich. “We’ve been friends for too long for one incident to stop that. I did hope once N’Zoth was defeated, you’d want me back here. I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>A warm feeling spread through Anduin’s chest. “I’ve missed you too.”</p>
<p>“I saw you in the gardens, with those lovely young ladies. Are you courting one of them?” Wrathion busied himself with arranging his plate.</p>
<p>“No, I was asked to give them a tour of the Keep today. I cut it short when you came in.”</p>
<p>The dragon frowned. “Surely you know that I could have waited another day or two to see you. I’m not important enough to interfere with your daily duties. I’m only an advisor.”</p>
<p><em>You could be more</em>, he thought. “I wanted to meet in case there was something important from your time in Silithus.”</p>
<p>“Nothing new, I’m afraid. Magni continues working with MOTHER to cease the flow of azerite. Ny’Alotha is quiet. N’Zoth appears defeated.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Anduin toyed with his wineglass. “I don’t want to keep you too long, I’m sure you’re tired from flying up. There’s a party tonight, and the two women I was with were hoping you’d attend. I’m sure Lord Abernathy would be delighted to have a dragon in attendance, if you’re up to it.”</p>
<p>“Will you be going?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have to.”</p>
<p>“Still not a fan of parties? I remember you dancing for hours in Tong’s tavern.”</p>
<p>Anduin set down the glass. “That was different. That was fun; the music was loud, and no one cared who I was, or that I couldn’t dance. You never minded if I stepped on your feet, or if I had to sit down because my leg hurt. But these parties require I do everything right, and I have to be mindful of everything, otherwise gossip gets around that I fancy someone, and it can be vicious. The last girl it happened to left court.”</p>
<p>“Were you interested in her?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. She was sweet, and kind, but that was it. I paid her a little too much attention, danced with her a few too many times, and then the nobles started gossiping. She was from a distant, poor noble family, and it ruined her chances of making a good match. She went back home in tears. I’ve been careful ever since.” He traced the pattern of the tablecloth with a finger, staring down.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Anduin. I didn’t realize it was that bad.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “It’s hard, sometimes. And I have few people to rely on.”</p>
<p>“I’m here now, so add me to the list. I won’t let you down.” Wrathion smiled, warm and kind.</p>
<p>Anduin caught himself smiling back. “I’m happy you’re back,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to be back. And I’ll attend the party tonight, as long as you do too.” Wrathion turned away to take a bite of a small sandwich. Anduin took the moment to study the dragon, noting how his curly dark hair fell forward, obscuring his face.</p>
<p>“I have to be there. At least if you’re there, not all the focus will be on me.” Anduin picked up a piece of fruit and ate it.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can guarantee focus on me, my prince, if you want it. Who wouldn’t be interested in a dragon?” Wrathion pushed his hair back and grinned.</p>
<p>“Always humble. You haven’t changed.” Anduin laughed.</p>
<p>“Admit it, you’ve missed me.”</p>
<p>“I have. By the Light, Wrathion, I have missed you.” Anduin put a hand on the dragon’s shoulder. “And I should show you your quarters. I imagine you’ll want to rest and relax before the party tonight.”</p>
<p>They stood and exited the rooms. The walk to the guest wing was short, and for once, Anduin didn’t feel compelled to fill the time with idle chatter. He was content to bask in Wrathion’s presence, revel in him being back.</p>
<p>He opened the door to the suite, and gestured for the dragon to enter first. He followed him in, stopping right by the door, watching Wrathion take in the room.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the grandest one available, but Anduin didn’t think the dragon would have wanted a huge set of rooms. He’d chosen the one he thought would fit his advisor the best, decorated in the Pandaria style. The furniture was all human made, but mimicked styles of the misty continent, with red silk and small accents of golden embroidery. One entire wall was full of bookshelves, and while they were empty, Anduin knew Wrathion would fill them with books in no time at all.</p>
<p>“This is too much, Anduin,” Wrathion’s voice was barely above a whisper as he turned in a circle. “I would be content with a far simpler room.”</p>
<p>“I know. I want you in this room. I always hoped you’d return and take up residence here.”</p>
<p>Wrathion moved towards him, stopping only when there was a knock at the door. Anduin looked at him for permission before opening the door.</p>
<p>King Greymane stood there, looking stern. “Anduin, I thought I saw you enter. I need to talk to you before today’s council meeting, there’s a problem with one of the budgets.”</p>
<p>“I’m not attending meetings today, Genn. I left word with your assistant. I was giving a tour earlier, and Advisor Wrathion returned from his duties in Silithus. I’m getting him set up in his rooms. It will have to wait until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“But it’s important.”</p>
<p>“Making sure my Advisor is settled in is important too. We need him on the council,” Anduin said firmly. “One day’s delay on the budget won’t break things. We’ll handle it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The older king grimaced, but nodded and turned away. Anduin shut the door, turning back to Wrathion.</p>
<p>“You could have gone. I can get myself settled in just fine on my own,” the dragon said from a few steps away.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll want time to yourself, but I wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything.” He clasped his hands in front of himself.</p>
<p>Wrathion closed the distance, stopping in front of him. “I want for nothing, my prince. I’m grateful you wanted to see me again, have me on your council. You’ve given me a beautiful suite of rooms, and appear to bear me no ill will. I am content.”</p>
<p>Anduin smiled up at him. “I’m glad to hear it.” He paused for a moment, emotions warring. “I missed you,” he admitted.</p>
<p>Those deep, glowing eyes regarded him solemnly. He couldn’t look away. “I missed you too,” Wrathion murmured. Then a hand was on his cheek, touching lightly. He leaned into it, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Soft, warm, lips brushed his, the kiss hesitant. Anduin reached out, slipping arms about the dragon’s waist, and returned the kiss. He felt hands in his hair, keeping him close, the kiss turning sweet and desperate. At that moment, nothing else existed but Wrathion and himself. He couldn’t ask for a more perfect moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I went a little over the wordcount. I kept it under 400 words over, so I'll call that a win. Our Favorite blond prince and black dragon needed to dance around the issue just a little before getting to their happy moment.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/IrielKayani">twitter</a>, I'm around most days :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>